Unleash
by xXKyXx
Summary: After life outside of all this Hunger Games shit is over, everything goes back to normal. Or so it seems
1. Introduction

I sit by the fireplace, staring at the open flame as it arises into smoke, up into the chimney. Peeta, making bread and lunch, looks over cautioned. He still has the occasional twitch and so, but nothing as severe as waking up thinking he's going to kill me.

I hear a knock at the door and get up to see who it is. Peeta, who is already on his way to the door, sees that I'm coming to open the door. He goes back to making bread and watching me very carefully sees that I don't need help. He knows I can do stuff on my own, but ever since the last Hunger Games, the war, and Prim's death, he's been trying to help me out with, well, life. It's not the most simple thing to go through you know?

I open the door. A gust of wind and a flurry of snow blows in my face, making the unknown guest un-knowable. The wind flurry slowly fades away, and I see Haymitch standing in the door may. "Please be sober!" I think in my head. "Please be sober!"

"Haymitch! Please come in" I say turning to Peeta and Haymitch, and I start to close the door. When something stops me. I turn back around, and I see him.

" _Katnip_?!"


	2. 2

"Gale?" I say, looking back at the drifting snow. The snow flurries over his face, but just enough clear air for his face to be seen. He takes a step forward, stopping to give me a pleading look asking if he could come in. I step to the side to let him in. Peeta as alert as ever walks over and shakes his hand, waving to Gale. "W-what are you doing here?"

Gale looks at me contently, almost cautioned to answer. He looks at me and asks "Can I talk to you in private?"

Before I know it I'm walking down the hallway into the guest bedroom with him. He thanks me for giving him a place to stay, but all I could do was smile.

"Hey," he says, "I know I'm not the most comforting person to stop by your house today, of all days." The 76th Hunger Games would've been today. "But I have some thing that I have to discuss with you." I keep nodding, this is already too much, he brought up the Games, and this isn't going to be good. " Today at 12:00," fifteen minutes from now " there will be leftover Thirteeners on the TV. They are going to do a reeping of anyone, children, adults, or elder. For Gods sake, anyone without a death record is going to be in that bowl, and we need you to help us stop them." He says.

Immediately I think of Prim, the look on her face when she died. Gale, coming here, isn't to make me feel bad. I still want revenge and he wants to help.

"Gale? You're not kidding, are you? They could reap anyone, but what if its one of us? If Prim were here, it could be her. I want to do it."

"Can we have our Mocking-Jay back?" He says

I nodd.


	3. 3

I walk outside the room, shaking, I think. We're about to get the message on the TV with the Thirteeners. I don't want to see the reaction on Peeta's face when he sees this. It'll be two years ago all over again. Now, we're not scared for ourselves, we're scared for the nation. The sickening look we're all going to get from other people. We were part of a rebellion with these people, we chose to go with them and fight the Capitol. They convinced us that we needed a new government, and the better one would be them. No-more Games, they convinced us that that was what they were doing. But instead now they are rebuilding the Hunger Games. Not in a good way, it's all going to be the same. Gale, Peeta, and I are all going to be in it. Guaranteed. We betrayed them, went against them, killed their leader.

No that was me. _I_ betrayed them, _I_ went against them, and_ I_ killed their leader. Peeta and Gale were just two friends that got the blame. They don't deserve this. They could be living in peace if it weren't for me. Gale came to warn me, but I realize that, he came to help himself too. He was going to get pulled into something like this. It was only a matter of time. We all were, and we knew it. Inside we knew, if there were any District 13 survivors, something like this would happen. We just didn't notice it.

Half-way down the hall I stop, and Gale follows.

"Katnip- I mean- Katniss, are you ok?" he asks, concerned.

"How'd you know about all this. I mean, how'd you find out. The concern filled my insides. What if he was a Thirteener, looking for revenge on me, and wanted to make sure I mentally broke down in time for the Games.

"I have my sources, but they are not to be revealed." Gale says.

I reach back into my back pocket, where I always keep my gun Peeta gave me for self-defense. I pull the gun out, pinning Gale up against the wall, and aiming the gun at his head.

"God damn you Gale! Tell me now, or I'll have to fight 'em myslef"


	4. 4

I keep my arm firmly on Gale's neck, making sure he can't turn loose.

"How do I know this isn't some trick?" I say, careful to keep my voice down, so no-one can hear me but Gale.

"I would trick you? Over something that traumatized our lives? Why in the world would I do that?" Gale says. I fight to keep him pinned, so I turn him loose. I would rather be tricked than to think that I have been tricked when it is really for a great cause.

I hear the door open in the front, so I go towards the front. I keep my pace slow, step by step, one foot infront of the other. Without a care in the world, I'm walking down the hall, Gale by my side. He doesn't have a care in the world either. We are half way down the hall, when we hear it. A scream, coming from the front room. We look at eachother, and start running our way towards the front room.

I hear our feet hitting the wooden floorboards. One foot hits the ground with a thup. I look at Gale, we don't know what we're doing. He peeks around the corner, careful so the unknown source doesn't hear us.

He looks at me, terror in his eyes. We both peer around the corner, cautiously. We are both determined. No-one is in the room so we take another step forward. No-one is in the front room, by the fireplace. Gun still in hand, we proceed to the kitchen. I smell a farmiliar smell.

"God, no" I say outload, but in a whisper. Gale looks at me, we both recognize the smell, from hunting game. We both have a hollow look in our eyes.

Me and Gale

Haymitch on the ground dead

Peeta is missing


	5. 5

Gale staring at the ground, moving his eyes up to Haymitch laying on the table. His lifeless body, limp, one arm hanging off the table. His head is purple, meaning he was probably choked. He did show signs of struggling, and I'm guessing Peeta was not in the room.

We both look at each other at the same time. That's twice today that we know what happened, at the same time. Haymitch's lifeless body on the table, almost makes me want to cry. This man, who protected me, saved my life _twice_ now, is laying on the table dead. I could have helped him if I hadn't been here sooner. Prim pops into my head, it's the same story for her too. Rue, I see her swaddled in the flowers that I layed out for her. Then I hear the tune of the birds, how she was my responsibility. She was in _my _hands and I let her down. _I _won the games after she died. I should've repaid her and ate the berries. I should've killed myself. I should've let the tracker-jacker venom kill me. Now, here is another person who died for me. I think of Finnick, how he died so I could get my vengeance on the Capital. Now they are bringing the Hunger Games back... and who knows who else could be dieing in my hands.

"Peeta could be next..." I think out loud. Gale stares at me cautiously. For all we both know we both could be going insane.

But we aren't. We both know what's going on here.

"District 13..." I say again. But, this time Gale knows what I'm talking about. He's almost the only one who ever does. Peeta lost his family during the bombing, but Gale was on the verge of loosing his already. The same as I. If we didn't hunt, or gather, our families would have died. No doubt.

We search the kitchen to see if there is any evidence. As I search from corner to corner, along with Gale, I find nothing. But, Gale, when he searches from under the kitchen cabinets, finds a letter.

_Hello! We are glad to announce that we are bringing back the Hunger Games. As we still maintain the Districts, and you are still living in your re-renovated District 12, we are glad to say we are transferring you to the Capital. We are truely sorry about your friend here, but we did what we had to do. We are glad to say that you will be put into the Hunger Games... or now as we call them Hunger Games Unleashed. We have brought every ounce of the Hunger Games we could into this. No-one has ever made a **law **against it, now have they? Thank-you very much. We are expecting you in the Capital by 3 AM sharp. _

P.S.- If not we have Peeta, just remember. The Capital

Gale looks at me and we both know what happened. District 13 has taken over the Districts, and the Capital.

"_Shit_"


	6. 6

We both stand there in shock. Gale was right, he wasn't lying to try and get me. Now that I think about it, why would he lie about this.

Before we know it we are both at the train that has been waiting for our arrival. I step on to the first metallic step, and remember the first time I got onto a train. Going into he Hunger Games that would change it all. The second step, I think of the second time I got onto a train to go to the second Hunger Games. Where I wasn't permitted to speak to Prim, or Gale. I ease myself onto the second step, and I prepare myself for someone to pop out and take me.

Before I know it I'm on the couch. There is no-one on the train except for Gale, the driver, and I. We're sitting on the couch just staring at the T.V screen.

I see and hear Gale whisper something. "What" I say, looking over as I start to drift off.

He looks at me and smiles. "Katniss, I love you" He says. A tear starts to run down his face, down onto his cheeks, and falls onto to couch. He turns and walks away, to his room. It is getting late so I do the same, contemplating what he said, as I walk through the long hallway looking for the room that I decared mine. I look at the clock and see the time 12:01. We have 3 hours to get there, not even. What are they going to do Peeta? What would they ever do to him that would hurt me into going into the games again. I look onto the dresser and see the note, wondering how it got there, I walk over and pick it up. It's some of the worst handwriting I've ever seen, but I know who's it is as soon as I read the beginning.

_Dear Katnip,_

_I just want you to know that what I said was true. I do love you and I always have. No matter what happens to me, or you, I always will love you Katnip. I am determined to get to Peeta with you, even though I am in love with you, and get him back to you. It's not as if I would kill Peeta to get to you, I love you, and I would never want to do that to you. _

_-Gale _

I stare at the letter in disbelief. He does love me, I've known that for a while now. But, I never realized how true it was. I don't know what to think. I could not keep my mind off Peeta, and now I can't keep my mind off Gale. I can't love him though. No, I love Peeta,and I always will. I feel something right now, and I don't know what it is. I have never felt this way. I never felt this way around Peeta _or _Gale. Except for now.

"Who do I love?"


	7. The Thirteener

We arrive at the Capitol at around 1 A.M giving us two hours to get ready and get to the meeting place. All of this gives me an uneasy feeling. I mean, why wouldn't they just kill Peeta, if they haven't already.

I dress in a very tight pair of jeans and a shirt that reveals a little _too_ much. But- I guess I don't have a choice. The 13ers sent me there clothes, with a note saying that I had to wear these clothes, or else. I don't want to know why I have to dress this way, or why they would want me to.

As I walk out of my door, I see Gale. Crazy as it seems, we maintain eye contact, and I begin to force a smile upon my face. We then both walk into the main room of the train to see what they have for breakfast. We walk in to see the buffet table decorated with deserts. _Deserts_. Not breakfast, but deserts. I guess they don't set anything out until the morning hours.

Sooner or later it becomes 2:30, and we set on our way to find the meeting place. After we find the address, the Taxi Driver decided that we needed to stop a block before we got there. Meaning that we would have to walk the rest of the way. He said he didn't want any "getting shot in the leg by a 13er" mumbo- jumbo.

So the Taxi Driver let us out, and we began to walk toward the building. Some guy behind us whistles and laughs, and with all the people around I can't tell who it is. I look at Gale confused. We both look back and find a Capitoler looking at me.

"Nice jeans, hot thing!" He shouts over all the people in the crowd, staring at my behind. We both turn to walk away from the idiotic Capitoler. He starts to follow us, apparently not getting the message. He puts his hand on my back, and before I can stop him, lowers it and clenches my butt. I turn around to slap him in the face. He grabs my hand and pulls me up against him. This guy is strong... and it's getting hard to get him off of me. He starts to go over my private with his hand, which is like- ew. Gale is still walking, but he turns around to see me, but he can't.

"Don't worry about him..." the Capitoler says. He starts to finger me as I wrestle to get out of his grasp.

After Gale catches a glimpse, he starts to come toward us. Gale slaps the man and punches him in the stomach. The guy backs down and starts to smirk.

"Love, Jake" The man says. Even when his clearly visible name tag says Ed.

"The Thirteener" He says again.


	8. Jake

We find the building where we are supposed to meet the Thirteeners. As Gale and I approach this familiar building where I spent training twice, we stop and exhale. We see each others worry for what's ahead. What if we don't come out alive. We put all of that behind, and we open the doors.

I walk in to see a wonderful display of every kind of flower that I could ever imagine. No-one is in the hall except for two guards who guide us up the elevator to the penthouse. I begin to wonder how long they've been planning this out. It took them forever to plan out their attack on the Capitol. It's just making me wonder, is this what they had in mind the whole time? I mean it's a year after the last Hunger Games, when we _did _have the attack on the capitol.

The elevator doors open and I see three people. A man, Peeta, and a woman.

"Hello, _princess_" Peeta says in a mocking tone. "Violet, please fetch our guests some water." He motions to the woman. She's about the age of us two. Her bright red hair flowed just below her shoulders, and her blue eyes were just _gorgeous_.

Peeta motions for us to sit down on the sofa. The man who was standing beside him, goes and sits near me. He looks at Peeta, who is in the room with Violet. He hands me a slip of paper, and when I try to open it, he closes my hand and whispers, "only for an emergency, remember, I'm on your side"

"JAKE!" Peeta yells at the man. "Get over here!"


End file.
